Bonding time
by Heather.Mist
Summary: Just a short one-shot fanfiction of the relationship between Casey and Darcy. May end up being a series of one-shot chapters featuring the Braxtons.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Darce! Hurry up, it's cricket time," yelled the nineteen-year old.

"But Uncle Case, I don't think that's a good idea," stated Darcy, attempting to hiding the smile threatening to cover her face.

Casey, of course, knew what she was playing at but would do anything to make her happy, so he decided to play along. "Oh, really? And why is that?"

"Because when I win as champion, you'll cry and it's not nice to make little girls upset,"

"Oh, well you know what champions get, then?"

"A medal,"

"No, they get tickles!"

Before Darcy could even stand up from her seat in the backyard, Casey had her over his shoulder, tickling her feet. She tried hopelessly to break free of what Casey had now dubbed 'tickle torture' but was too busy laughing to succeed.

Heath and his brothers watched from afar with their girlfriends, smiling. The bond that Casey and Darcy had formed was something more like a brother-sister than uncle-niece relationship. Casey brought out the cheeky and confident side of Darcy which the family loved. They all also knew that although Casey was an amazing uncle, he would be an incredible father someday.

Darcy came running up to the group of them, laughing, "help! Casey's gonna get me!"

"Oh, I don't know, Darce. I can't see Case..." Heath said, cheekily, before Casey came running and scooped Darcy up, putting her on his shoulders.

"Put me down!" Darcy giggled.

"Ah, I don't know. I feel like going for a swim...and I'm taking you with me!" Casey answered, grabbing Darcy's bathers and towels for them both, him already prepared in his boardies..

Before Darcy could get a word out, they were off to the beach, Casey running with Darcy on his back.

Heath watched from a distance as once Darcy had her bathers on, Casey grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up onto his shoulders this time. Bolting towards the water, Casey carried Darcy as she screamed with joy. The sounds of splashing, playful screaming and laughter echoed through the bay as the sun set in the distance. And it was those kinds of moments where Heath was glad to be a Braxton.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I was planning to make this a one-shot but your reviews encouraged me to continue with my original idea of making a series of random Braxton-centric one shots, not in any chronological order.** **So thanks so much for your reviews and I hope you enjoy the next installment!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Home and Away or any of the characters. I also don't work in a court of law or as a police officer, so any scenes relating to these themes may not be entirely accurate.**

 **Brax 32, Heath 28, Kyle 24, Casey 19, Darcy 13**

* * *

The emotions in the house were tense. No one had said anything since the cops had barged in, mumbled some stuff about a robbery and dragged a handcuffed Casey away to the station. The only thought in everyone's minds was that Casey was innocent, wasn't he? They couldn't have any proof to frame Casey with which would land him in serious trouble, like a cell in goal, now that he was too old for Juvenile Detention. But Brax knew one thing for certain, the cops weren't going to let his brother go easily.

* * *

 **Casey's POV**

This was ridiculous. Four hours. Four hours I had sat in this uncomfortable chair being questioned by Emerson and the Police about why they'd found a gun and 20 grand in my flat. It wasn't mine and they were going to try and send me to prison? The cops were more intense than I thought! The thing was, I knew I was innocent, yet somehow I was petrified inside. The cops were fully convinced that I was guilty and they weren't going to let me leave until I was somehow proven innocent. The constant thought that was playing in the back of my mind was 'how was I going to prove my innocence in time to save myself from a long term or even permanent cell?'

 **Police station, normal POV**

The creaking of the rusty door echoed through the room as Emerson and another Police officer entered with a stack of papers and evidence, including what the Braxtons **knew** was a planted gun.

Casey had been forced to sit in the tiny interview room, fully aware that he was innocent yet very likely, almost positively knowledgeable with the fact that he was going to be in a cell for a very long time.

The awkward silence in the room came to an abrupt end shortly though, as Emerson was ready to get Casey's statement, with or without his lawyer present.

"Casey Braxton. How did this gun and money end up in your flat? Were you involved in the armed robbery that took place three blocks from here?" Emerson questioned.

"No! I don't know what is happening! I can't tell you how that gun and money got in my flat and I swear I wasn't involved in the armed robbery, I didn't know about it! All I know is that I'm innocent, I didn't do this," Casey cried.

"Well, it's not a lie that 50K was found in your possession. So I need names, people you were with, people who may have issues with you, people who have access to your flat..."

"I didn't do it, I can't tell you what I don't know!"

"Come on, work with me here. Who were you with today? Who was at the flat? Who has access to your flat? Any grudges that may be relevant?"

"...um, uh, Jett. Jett James was with me when the money was delivered. Apart from that I don't know, my family and I aren't liked by a lot of people,"

 **Emerson's POV**

It was days like today I hated my job.

Sitting in front of me was a teenager who was no stranger to me. Casey Braxton. This wasn't his first time at a Police station. His previous charges including arson, murder (of his own father too) and now armed robbery. I just couldn't understand why people like him would throw their lives away! I know that his family was full of crime, so he grew up around it but I could tell he had a lot of potential that he was wasting through pursuing an inherited urge for payback.

Casey's lawyer still hadn't shown up and it was getting late. I had an idea which would probably work without the lawyer present. It was now make or break time, for Casey and for me too.

 **Normal POV**

"Mr Braxton, I...I hope I won't regret saying this but I'm letting you go. I have permission from the Court to pass on the message. You've been sentenced to a two year good behaviour bond on the condition that you will have to check in with the Police station once a week," Emerson recited.

"Wait, what?" Casey blinked, astonished yet confused. There had to be a catch to his sudden freedom.

"I spoke with the judge on the phone and they agreed to allow you to escape a prison sentence through a good behaviour bond of two years. This also includes the fact that you'll need to check in here once a week, so don't leave town without informing us. Apart from that, you're free to go."

Casey raised an eyebrow in disbelief as Emerson removed his handcuffs and escorted him out of the police station. He was free! He couldn't believe or even comprehend how this had happened but that didn't matter at the moment. His family were at home now, so it was the perfect time to plan a surprise return and celebrate!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks FrankElza and Bonnie Sveen Fan for reviewing my last update. Sorry for the late update as I have had heaps of homework and study whilst also experiencing writer's block. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the next oneshot!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Home and Away or any of the characters**

* * *

For once, the Braxton household was unusually quiet. Ricky wasn't used to this, not here. She had been working at her new photography job back in Summer Bay after the massive success she had in London. After all the chaos, it felt right to have something good happen in her life again! It wasn't that she didn't love Brax and the boys but having something aside from their dramatic and busy lives was nice.

Peaceful, that is what the flat was like, it was quite odd though. An aroma of roses and chocolate encompassed her body as she stepped into the room, closing the door absently behind her. Something strange was going on, where was...

"Ricky," murmured the voice she had grown to love more and more over their many years knowing one another.

"Brax," whispered Ricky, gazing deeply into his eyes as he came out from behind the bathroom door.

Their eyes made contact again as a fluent conversation began between the pairs of eyes, without the need for words. It was Brax who eventually broke the silence,

"Uh, um there's something I need to talk to you about Ricky but I need you to promise me something first," he stuttered.

Ricky saw the look in his eyes and the way his hands were trembling ever so slightly. Was something wrong? She had no idea what was going on and wanted more than ever for there to be no drama in her life!

"..I need you to promise me that you won't interrupt me while I try to say this," Brax continued.

Ricky nodded carefully, what else could she do? There was no calmness in her body, everything was on high alert and it was as if she was frozen completely still. The way in which her boyfriend was speaking to her was unusual and strange. How was she supposed to prepare herself for what was to come?

"Okay...Ricky, I've loved you since the day we first met, even though I haven't been the best at showing it all the time. Everyday since then, you have made me a better and most of the time, a happier man. Whether you're thousands of miles away in London or right next to me on the couch, I always feel closer to you knowing that we have a bright future together. We look after one another during the good and the bad times, in sickness and in health. I will never leave you, London is proof of that, and never give up on you. You are the one I know I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with, my better half. I'd look forward to every little surprise and laughter I could give you, if you'll give me the opportunity. I love you so much Ricky, will you marry me?"Brax asked, gently kneeling to the ground and pulling out the most beautiful engagement ring Ricky had ever seen in her life.

* * *

"Why do you think Brax kicked us out of the house for the day? It's not like any of us have done anything illegal...that I know of," Casey asked.

"Would you quit your questions **for once** , Case. I have no idea what Brax wanted the apartment to himself for, okay? Maybe he just wanted to get rid of the sounds of all your whinging," moaned Heath, fed up with everything. It had been a long day of work at the gym and he had just been about to sit down on the couch to drink a beer while watching the television when Brax had barged in, kicking them all out.

" **Someone's** in a bad mood today," stated Kyle, smiling.

"DROP IT, KYLE!" Yelled Heath.

Heath wasn't going to admit it but he had had a very long, very bad day. He had slept through his alarm in the morning, so not only was he late to work but he hadn't gotten to talk with Bianca before she had left for the school. He had gone to the school during his lunch break to see his wife only to be met by an angry Bianca who blamed his supposed snoring being the cause of her drowsiness at school. Apparently it was making it **very** hard for her to complete all the tasks she was meant to do by the end of the day. His visit only making it harder for her to do everything. In the end, Heath had been forced to leave by Bianca and had to walk home in the rain as he'd left his car at home for the day, catching a lift to the gym with Casey, who had left earlier.

"Okay, okay. Just don't assault someone with all that anger! Brax said he'd text when where 'permitted to return to the flat', so why don't we go to Angelo's and get some free food, courtesy of Brax and his work at Angelo's. Pizza tastes so much better when it's free!" Suggested Casey.

There were no arguments from Heath or Kyle. Pizza was definitely what they were craving after long, long days.

* * *

As the three boys sat around a table in Angelo's enjoying the pizza they all suggested ideas of what Brax had wanted the flat to himself for.

"Maybe he's meditating, you know, getting in touch with his inner self. He'd need quiet for that?" Joked Heath.

"Or...he's cooking us dinner..." Casey suggested, wrinkling his nose just thinking about it, Brax's food wasn't for the faint of heart.

"Guys, are you going to be serious for a change? He could be doing something important, we just don't know it," Kyle stated.

"Oh Kylie, always so serious," mocked Heath, standing up to get some more drinks.

Heath and Casey didn't notice the subtle smile creep across Kyle's face. Kyle was pretty sure he knew what was going on, Brax wouldn't clear the apartment for just anything, or any **one**.

* * *

 **What did Ricky say to Brax's question? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Thanks so much for reading my next update guys, it really means a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much to FrankElza, Bonnie Sveen Fan, Fanfiction.79 and Ann for reviewing my last update! Ann, I will start writing a one shot based on your request, so stay tuned! ㈴2Hope you enjoy the update and the follow up to Brax's question for Ricky!**

 **D** **isclaimer: I still don't own Home and Away or any of the characters**

* * *

..."I love you so much Ricky, will you marry me?"...

Time felt as though it was nonexistent in that moment. Ricky was in a state of shock, what was going on? She was completely caught off guard. How long had Brax been contemplating marriage? She didn't even know! The pair had certainly discussed children but never before had the idea of marriage come up. Was she that clueless that she hadn't seen the signs? She didn't know what to think, or how to respond. No proper words left her mouth, she made some sort of weird half stutter before running out of the apartment. She needed a second opinion!

Brax didn't even have time to open his mouth again, Ricky had already bolted. What was going on?

* * *

Heath, Kyle and Casey were still sitting in Angelo's enjoying a pizza, still not entirely sure of why Brax had forced them away from their property. Sometimes it was better to follow Brax's demands and ask later rather than suffer any of his anger. Annoying him when he was in that mood wasn't worth it, not if you valued your life!

The boys were soon joined by Bianca, Phoebe and Denny.

"Hey, what's going on? We went to you house and it looked like no one was home," asked Phoebe, making herself comfortable on Kyle's lap.

"We've been kicked out of the house, Brax's orders," mumbled Casey.

"You still mad at me, babe? Heath addressed Bianca."

"A little, but I know how you can make it up to me," Bianca replied, leaning over and whispering something into Heath's ear, resulting in a smile from both parties.

"Done, anytime!" Heath grinned.

"Uh, guys, other people in the room," stated Phoebe, firmly.

Bianca and Heath smiled, forgetting about all their troubles for a minute and seeing only one another. They laughed and raced out of Angelo's, planning to find somewhere more private. They didn't even notice Ricky storming past them and into Angelo's.

"Hey Ri..." Began Heath upon seeing Ricky enter Angelo's.

"Just tell me, did you know that Brax was going to propose?!" She demanded.

"Huh, what? Brax proposed?! What did you say?" Everyone asked.

"I don't believe that for a second! He kicked you out of the flat saying that he was going to propose to me."

"He **did** kick us out of the flat. He didn't say anything else, we didn't know he was going to propose," explained Casey.

"What did you say?" Kyle stared.

"I...I didn't say anything. I just bolted. What am I meant to do?" Ricky asked.

"Well, do you **want** to marry Brax?" Questioned Pheobe.

Ricky sighed heavily, maybe she didn't need their opinions, maybe she just needed time to decide on her own. So for the second time today, Ricky got up and bolted out of the room.

* * *

The waves lapped peacefully on the beach, no worries or things holding them back. Sometimes Ricky wished her thoughts and life were like that. No fear, no concern, no drama. The truth was she **did** love Brax, she just wasn't sure if marriage was what she wanted. Yes, she had admitted to Brax at one stage that she wanted a family, but marriage? This was a massive decision and weight on her shoulders.

One thing she knew for certain was that this was a decision she had to make on her own, Brax's brothers and everyone else's opinion was not what she should base her choice on. This was her life and she couldn't always rely on others. She had made that mistake with Adam, truly believing he was perfectly fine and sane, until things got too out of hand.

But maybe she could rely on Brax? In every part of her life, she could see Brax there. They'd been best friends growing up. He'd cheered her up when people were getting her down, he protected her from Adam, when she couldn't do the same for him. He was and still was ready to give up everything for her, even if that meant his life! Where was she going to find someone as perfect for her? Who loved her as much as Brax had? Brax had travelled all the way to London because he wasn't ready to give up on her when she had given up on them! That is what she needed, someone willing to fight for her! And in that moment, everything became clear to her.

* * *

Brax was lying on the couch in the apartment, pondering over everything that had happened. He had hoped, he had **prayed** that Ricky would say yes. The weird thing was that she didn't even say no, she hadn't said anything, just ran out. That wasn't like the Ricky he knew at all! What was going on? He couldn't help but worry over her safety though, he didn't know where she could have gone. So he decided if she wasn't back in another hour he would go out and find her!

Before the thought had even finished in his mind the door yanked open and Ricky came running in, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Ri..." Brax began but was interrupted by the sensation of warm lips on his. Ricky had run up to him and kissed him passionately.

"Yes! Yes, I will marry you Brax! I'm so sorry I ran out on you but I love you so much and it was nerves, it was just nerves. And now I'm babbling, I'm sorry, please..." Ricky stuttered but this time it was Brax's turn to interrupt her. She felt all her anxiweties and fears over what had happened melt away by the feeling of Brax's body around her's, his body heat warming her.

"Let's get married!" Brax laughed, feeling genuinely happy for the first time in what felt like forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much to Gillian Kearney Fan, FrankElza, Fanfiction.79, Ann and Grace. As requested by some of your reviews, here's a one shot based around Kyle (I also included Phoebe and their relationship). Feel free to request one shots and ideas!**

 **I'm so so sorry that this update took so long and it's not perfect but I've just had a heap of SACS and homework as well as the usual writer's block. I hope you enjoy anyway!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Home and Away or any of the characters.**

* * *

 **Kyle POV**

It wasn't as if these emotions were a sudden and intense onset of pain, they had been building up for quite awhile. I don't know what was going on with me I just felt as though things were drifting between Phoebe and I. I guess with me working at Angelo's pretty much all day, everyday, she's **felt** as though I'm neglecting her or putting work first but my current situation is hard. Ever since Brax and Ricky got back together, Brax has put me on more shifts at the restaurant so he can spend some quality time with his girlfriend.

So when I got a text from Phoebe saying that we'd been requested to do a gig in the city, of course I said yes! We needed to spend some proper couple time together and I wanted to make sure that there were no problems or stresses in our relationship. We were to get there for a concert the next day and were only needed to provide a couple hours of music and entertainment. It would give us the chance to reconnect and have some fun over our joint passion and love for music.

 **Normal POV**

"Kyle, have you loaded the guitars and amps into the car?" Phoebe questioned, the nerves and adrenaline had fully kicked in and she'd spent the last half hour interrogating Kyle on everything they'd packed and their schedule/organisation.

"Yes! The equipment hasn't moved since when you asked me five minutes ago," Kyle answered. He would admit that Phoebe was so cute when she was all stressed and frazzled but when she did it constantly, almost obsessively, it started to weigh down on his nerves. Cute but annoying at times, but he loved her just the same.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous!" Phoebe explained.

Kyle put on a smile and hopped into the car, they should probably get going soon if they were going to make the gig. Phoebe was so nervous, more than usual. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all?

As they started driving away, utter silence consumed the car. Awkward exchanges and small talk was made but there was a tension threatening to cut the atmosphere in half. When had their relationship become this dysfunctional and complicated?

"Uh, Phoebe, I think we need to talk..." Kyle began, trying to make the conversation as comfortable as possible.

Pheobe, on the other hand, was immediately worried as soon as those words came out. She had had her doubts about some things in their relationship but was hoping that their issues would sort themselves out. She guessed that wasn't going to happen. Their relationship had to survive...

That was the last thought Phoebe had before she saw the car coming straight towards them and Kyle slamming on the brakes. Darkness was her new best friend and she welcomed its presence immediately.

 **Phoebe POV**

The first thing I was aware of was a strangely familiar voice speaking faintly in the background. The words were hard to identify but the source...it was coming clearer and clearer. Ricky, it had to be.

As I went closer to the noise I became more aware of my senses. First of all, my head and arm killed. There was a lot of pain but why? What had happened? Where was I?

"Pheobe, it's me, Ricky! Come on, I know you can wake up!"

I groaned again, it's not that I didn't want to open my eyes, it was just that it meant having to deal with whatever problems and dramas that were still going on. But I caved, it was Ricky after all, she was practically my sister.

"Great, good job Pheebs. I called Nate to come and check you over again but he said that you can be discharged tomorrow morning with instructions to rest. He said you have a mild concussion and a broken arm. Apart from that, just some minor injuries," Ricky explained.

"Great," I groaned, not being able to play my guitar for awhile was going to suck. At least the injuries weren't too extensive. Then I remembered,"Kyle!"

"Kyle's okay, his injuries are quite extensive but the doctors are positive he'll make a full recovery. He had some internal bleeding which they controlled in surgery, while you were still unconscious. All in all he's okay. I'm sure a visit from you wouldn't do him any harm though. Nate's given permission for you to see him now, enjoy!" Ricky stated.

I was barely able to hold my squeals of happiness and relief before Ricky left the room! Kyle was going to be okay.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Kyle lay alone in the hospital room, watching what little of the sunset he could see through his window. Brax and Ricky had come and gone, saying they hoped he was better soon and that Brax had gotten someone to cover Angelo's. But Kyle didn't really care about that. There was only one person on his mind.

Snapped from his thoughts Kyle turned to the door, surprised, "you're here!"

Phoebe entered the room, a smile consuming her face, "just because we had a rough patch, doesn't mean I'd leave you! I love you, Kyle, more than words!"

The next few minutes were complete and utter silence as the couple reconciled. Those moments were beautiful and Phoebe was reminded of what she'd been missing for too long. Her life was complete again, because of Kyle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much to Valarie, Fanfiction.79, FrankElza and all those who read my latest update. Based on request, here's a one shot of hurt Kyle and his family's reaction. This isn't linked to the previous update. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own home and away or any of the characters**

* * *

Kyle was sitting in Angelo's doing the accounting and figures for Brax. He didn't understand why this was always his task. A year or two ago, Brax had asked him to step up and start managing the restaurant but he had promised he would still be there a lot to help out. Well, Kyle guessed he was lying. No one else was in the restaurant. It had officially closed half an hour ago but he still had to stay back and do everything so that the business would keep running. Once again, Kyle Braxton was left to do all the work while his girlfriend and family were at home, probably eating dinner and socialising. He could totally go for some of Casey's cooking right about now! He could almost taste it and his stomach was already grumbling.

 **Kyle POV**

Here I was, so hungry, yet having to work at the restaurant, how ironic. I'm sure Brax wouldn't mind if I shut up early, I mean, the accounting isn't vital, we won't be too behind. I'll just come early tomorrow and finish it before the lunch shift. Brax wouldn't even notice.

As the thoughts of food continued to consume my mind, I began walking to the door ready to lock up. That's when they entered.

These two big, bulky guys came stalking into Angelo's, followed by a slightly shorter, intimidating man. If I hadn't have been heading towards the exit, I probably wouldn't have known they were there.

"Sorry guys, we've closed for tonight. We open at 10:30 tomorrow morning if you want to come back though," I explained. Something about these guys seemed off. I could tell as soon as I saw them enter the room...and begin to approach me.

"We open early tomorrow for breakfast if you'd like," I offered. I knew things were getting deeper, these guys **definitely** weren't here to get a late night feed, they were hungry for something else.

"You owe our boss some dough," one of the men, who was clearly their boss' right-hand man, stated.

"How much?" I replied, trying to seem as calm as possible to hide the fact that I was absolutely petrified inside.

"5K. From all those poker games you've been playing. We've been given orders. If you don't give us the 5K tonight, we've gotta take matters into our own hands and take action,"

"I don't have your boss' 5K. There's not enough money in the til, even if I wanted to pay you,"

"Well, that's bad for us but even **worse** for you," they stated, closing me in. Before I could register what was going on I felt the full force of a fist colliding with my jaw.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

It was getting late and further past the time that Kyle had said that he'd be home for dinner. The dinner Casey had made for everyone was growing cold and everyone was sat around the table beginning to worry.

"You know, maybe we should just go to Angelo's and see if Kyle's alright and wants a lift home," stated Bianca.

"Yeah, he probably just got held up doing accounts and hasn't realised how late it is," added Ricky.

"I don't know, it seems weird that he's taking so long, without even calling," murmured Phoebe, she knew something must be wrong.

"He'll turn up, it's Kyle, he's just a good worker," said Brax, sounding unconvinced.

 **Nate POV**

I had just finished workout at the gym before my overnight shift at the hospital. I found that sleeping in the afternoon and then pumping it out at the gym really helped in making sure I stayed alert for my shift at the hospital.

I looked back over the medical folders in the reception, most of the patients were asleep and my rounds were finished at the moment. So I thought I'd earned myself a little break but that was when I saw an unconscious Kyle being wheeled through to the first available room.

"What happened?"

"John Palmer found him unconscious and bloody on the floor of Angelo's restaurant. Apparently Kyle was the only one left in the building as John was just making sure everything was locked up and everyone was gone before securing the building for the night. John called us," explained a paramedic.

"Okay, push him into the first available trauma room and page Hannah to call Kyle Braxton's family and then assist me in treating him," instructed Nate before rushing to the trauma room and gathering equipment.

* * *

 **normal POV**

The Braxtons were still sitting around the table staring at the now cold food Casey had made. No one could eat and the room was only getting more tense.

"Okay, I can't just sit here while not knowing if my boyfriend, who was meant to be home ages ago, is alright! I'm going to go find him!" Phoebe yelled, standing up from the table and beginning to storm to the door.

"Pheebs, wait-" began Ricky, that was when the phone rang and the room became almost silent for the second time in a matter of minutes.

Brax immediately picked up the phone and all anyone else could do was stand quietly and stare at Brax whilst he portrayed a mask of emotions on his face. This seemed to last forever and everyone else in the room was on the verge of nervous breakdowns. When Brax did hang up he was assaulted with worried voices.

"Was that the hospital?"

"Is Kyle at the hospital!"

"is he okay?"

"what happened?"

"can we see him?"

Brax cut them off before their words suffocated them, "yes. That was the hospital, they have Kyle currently in testing. He was assaulted pretty bad and they're still assessing the damage. We can go to the hospital and Hannah and Nate will give us more news as soon as they can before we can hopefully see him!"

* * *

The Braxtons all raced into the hospital reception and were a step from tearing the whole place apart when Hannah came up to them.

"Hannah! Is Kyle okay? Can we see him?" Phoebe asked, she was beside herself. Her boyfriend had been attacked at work! He was meant to be safe but once again what she assumed was his family's problems were getting him hurt. This was so much pain and stress for her too and she was seriously beginning to consider an option considered before, leaving Summer Bay for good. Whether Kyle wanted to come or not, she guessed that would have to be his choice.

"Kyle is stable. He suffered some quite intense internal bleeding which we were able to fix before you guys got here. He has a broken arm and some swelling around the knee which will have to be carefully monitored so we can figure out exactly how to treat it. Kyle also sustained some trauma to his head and we shall be keeping a very close eye on him when he wakes to see if this has caused any brain injuries of which we are not aware of," explained Nate.

Ricky paled from those words. Over the years, her and Kyle had gotten much closer and she thought of Kyle almost like a son, she couldn't bear to hear how severely he'd been hurt. She just had to hope with her whole being, hope that Kyle could overcome this. He was a Braxton after all, hard headed. When she turned to comfort Brax, she found that he was no longer by her side. He was screaming and throwing things around as a coping mechanism, was all she could guess. It was hard to see Brax like this, he cared so much about his brothers and his family. Blood and sand.

Heath for once was the calm one, which surprised most of them. Instead of being the one to throw the hissy fit and tantrum, he was grabbing everyone coffee and food from the Diner, constantly checking for updates on Kyle and supporting Phoebe, who was really struggling to cope. Phoebe was taking his focus as being the one to comfort and support, he'd also wanted to check on Casey, who'd been acting very weird and slightly out of character since they'd found about Kyle, but couldn't just leave Phoebe.

Casey stood in the corner whilst they all listened to Hannah. Him and Kyle had had their rough patches but ever since he'd found Kyle in the drainage area behind their house bloody and with a head injury, their relationship had changed a lot. They looked after each other when they were sick and injured and supported do one another's jobs and ideas! He couldn't contemplate the thought that Kyle had been attacked on the floor above his work probably minutes after he'd left for home. If he'd just stayed back for a little longer, a few more minutes, Kyle probably wouldn't be as bad as he was now, lying unconscious on a hospital bed. This was all his fault!

Brax watched as his entire family separated into their own little spaces as they attempted to deal with Kyle's condition and what had happened. He too felt guilty about how he hadn't been there to save his brother from the pain and possibly throw some punches at the bastards who had caused Kyle pain! But Brax had in his head a thought that was absent from the rest of the family, Kyle would be okay, and he wasn't alone. He had his family and a terrific girlfriend. He had a home, support, a stable career and an annoyingly bossy but great girlfriend. Yes, Kyle would be okay, they would all be okay.

* * *

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading. Just a quick note that this fanfiction may be on hiatus for awhile as I've been working on another Fanfiction which I hope to publish soon, that will take my focus in my spare time.**

 **Sorry this took so long to update as all my school work and SACs just piled up and I've had literally no spare time to work on this Fanfiction, as well as all my added oboe practise ㈴2**


End file.
